Riful
The innocent-looking ones are always the most sadistic Name: Riful, epithet "Empress", "of the West" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Classification: Awakened Being, Abyssal One, Former Claymore No. 1 of the Organization Age: Unknown (at least a few hundred years) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ | Small Town level+ (Destroyed a rock formation upon her awakening) Range: Several hundred meters with tentacles Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Disappeared from the sensory range of Galatea which extends several kilometres) Durability: At least Building level+ | Small Town level (Can take a strike from Claymores without receiving so much as a scratch, her body is a mass of shifting blades stacked against each other so being split by vertical cutting attacks doesn't damage her at all, regeneration also makes her difficult to kill) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ (able to carry awakened Dauf with ease, likely Class 100 in account for her size) Striking Strength: Possibly Class KT Stamina: Superhuman, but can be exhausted if she is damaged enough Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Enhanced senses -Adept Swordsmanship (as a former No.1 Claymore) -Yoki Manipulation (can enhance her stats with Yoki) -Yoki Sensing -Yoki Suppression (effectively hiding her from other people able to sense it)) -Regeneration (low-mid) -Immortality (Type- 1), -Shapeshifting (able to transform into her Awakened Form to become more powerful, can also freely morph her body into extendable metal stripes in her humanoid state) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Yoki (Demon Energy): The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores uses yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely loose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *Yoki Suppression: Riful is able to hide her Yoki aura, while retaining Yoki sensing and fighting ability. *Strip Tentacles: Riful's body is made up of dark green "strips of metal," which she can sprout from just about any part of her body. Durable enough for protection and sharp enough as weapons, these fleshy ribbons can not be cut with normal attacks and allows her to quickly lash out and stab or ensnare enemies at a relatively long range from any direction she chose, making this ability very versatile in use. *Awakened Form: Riful is able to transform into her awakened form at will. In this state, her power is considerable enhanced and her body is composed of green ribbon-like strips, though she retains a feminine humanoid form. Her lower body is an immense mass of such strips that vaguely resembles a ballgown. The strips themselves are resilient and capable of lashing out at high speeds to ensnare or impale her opponents. The humanoid portion of Riful's form is a deception, and contains no vital areas whatsoever. Key: Base | Awakened Form Notable OBD Victories: - The Royal Guards (Hunter x Hunter) Pitou, Pouf and Yupi Profile Notable OBD Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore